


Queen's Beautiful Stallions

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dorse, Queen's Stallion, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ribrianne, feeling that the other universes were lacking in beauty, takes it upon herself to beautify the women of Universe 7. Shame that they think phallic stallions are beautiful.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Queen's Beautiful Stallions

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The Tournament of Power. The clash that had brought the Multiverse together in one giant bout, only for the Universes to fall one by one. Thankfully, it all ended happily with the restoration after the final fighter stood standing...

But, despite this, the way that the universes had interacted with one another had left an imprint on the fighters. One of which was the Champion of Universe 2, Ribrianne. She was a stout type, whose true form was as beautiful as she was wide. In the eyes of many of the other universes, she was ugly and quite the nuisance, but to her home universe, she was their pride and the shining beacon of hope that kept them going. The pinnacle of beauty, if one had to put it bluntly.

It's for that reason that she started plotting. A devious little scheme, one that would make sure that the other universes understood just what true beauty was. Especially those brutes from Universe 7! They had tossed her around and made fun of her routines, it made her blood boil just thinking about it.

That's why she had tried to follow the hints of something powerful enough to transcend universes. Sure, she had prepared herself to deal with the strongest women from that Universe, but she didn't have the means to bring them there. But, as soon as she found the creature that legends had spoken about, a little grin reached from one of her chubby cheeks to the other.

She had but one wish. To bring the four strongest and most beautiful women from Universe 7 to Universe 2. Nothing fancy, nothing complex. Just a little bit of teleportation, so it would be easy to make them see things her way. As the relics dispersed above her head, she could hear four characteristically feminine voices echoing out behind her, signifying that she had been successful.

Laying on the ground behind her, were the four that she had wished for. Son Goku's wife, Chichi. The woman who had bested her, Android 18. The Saiyan prince's wife, Bulma. Their leader's wife, Videl. She could feel power resonating off each of their forms, but their bodies did nothing to impress her. They were pitiful, not even close to beautiful in comparison to her...

"What in the world just happened? I was in the middle of cooking for Goten, and then-" Chichi rubbed her behind as she slowly got up, only to have her eyes widen in shock as they fell on Ribrianne. She couldn't even find the right words to describe what she was looking at.

Videl was in a similar boat, as she slowly got up onto her feet. "E-Excuse me, ma'am? Where are we?" Yet, she mustered up enough courage to ask the fatty about their whereabouts. If she didn't do it, they might not find a way home.

Bulma, compared to her fellow mothers, was a little less gentle. "Alright, listen here you oversized fat fairy, you're going to tell me why you interrupted precious time between me and my daughter, and unless I get a good answer out of you, I'll make sure you pay for it!" You could just feel the rage pouring out from her words as she grasped at the Champion's dress, fury visible in her flaming eyes...

18 was remarkedly calm, as she merely crossed her arms after getting up. "You again? Didn't I show you that I knew what Love was all about when we clashed in the Tournament?" The blonde Android stated plainly, stretching a little to the side. "I didn't fancy you the type to kidnap people, especially ones from other universes. You want to go another round, is that it?" A little smirk snuck its way onto her face as she started cracking her knuckles...

Ribrianne huffed as she shoved the blue-haired woman away from her. "Hands off, you ugly piece of work!" The blue-skinned Champion cried out as she composed herself while looking straight at 18. "You may have shown me that the love between you and your Husband is tried and true, but you have not yet proven yourself to be beautiful! You're still rather ugly, compared to the standards set here in Universe 2!"

The blonde android tilted her head while Chichi and Videl did their best to hold back Bulma from tearing into the powerful woman standing before them. "You're not exactly the type I'd come to for beauty advice, either." She snarked as she started turning around, looking for an exit. "Is that all you want, to tell us that we're ugly? Because I was about to go pick up Marron, and she throws a fit whenever she's stuck in school for too long."

A laugh echoed from the larger Champion as an aura of energy started to gather around her hands. "Oh, you're not going anywhere! Not while you're still ugly and unfitting for this Universe! As long as the four of you remain guests, you will look the prettiest you possibly can, and I have just the thing that can help you look just as beautiful as me!" The pink ki-like substance continued to intensify around her hands, raising an alarm in the back of each of the women's minds.

Both Videl and Chichi quickly jumped back, trying to avoid the blast before it came. Bulma's expression changed from a furious one to one filled with dread and fear. "H-Hey, let's not get that serious, okay? I'm sure we can talk things out and-" She was cut off by her screams as she thought the larger woman would strike at her.

18 wasn't about to let a cheap shot hit her, as she held out her hands to project an energy barrier. "Try me, you crazy woman. I've got more than enough energy to go, and you're not about to stop me." She gritted her teeth as she remained as combat-ready as she could be...

However, none of them were truly prepared for what happened next, as Ribrianne threw her hands forward, sending the energy spiraling towards them as it grew into a massive ball. It seemed to sink through each of them, passing harmlessly through 18's barrier as it didn't do anything...

Only for each of the women to let out a scream as they felt something thick penetrating their asses, sinking as far into their anal cavities before they had a chance to stop it. They couldn't even think of anything but the pleasure and pain that ran through them, just the sensations themselves. Little did they know that their fates had just been sealed, a fate that was rubbed in thanks to the fat Champion continuing to laugh at them.

"W-What's the meaning of this? Why are you laughing? What did you do to us!?" Chichi started shouting as she tried to pull on whatever had buried into her ass, yet she couldn't get a firm grip on it. She knew that it was phallic, as every time she moved she could feel it brushing up against her insides, but she just couldn't get ahold of it.

Ribrianne rubbed her hands together to get rid of the excess energy as she started smiling. Not out of mockery or pride, but rather supportively. "Why, I just helped the four of you along on your beautification process. You've all been blessed with a special little item that's been quite popular in the biggest city in my Universe. It's supposed to make you all take on such a perfectly pretty form, and it'll only cost you a few orgasms to boot! Aren't I nice?" Her demeanor had practically taken a 180-degree turn in the span of a few seconds, but considering how she prioritized beauty and love over all else, it wasn't really that surprising.

"You put what inside my butt!? I'll have your head on a platter, you blue bitch!" Bulma cried out as she stomped towards the fairy-like Champion, only to let out quite the moan as she felt the device in her ass vibrating without end. "A-And make it sttooooppp! It's bothering me way too much!" She continued to shout, partly furiously, partly from the arousal within her spiking with every passing second.

Videl stayed quiet, outside of the occasional moan, as she felt an urge growing within her. She couldn't put her finger on what that urge was, but she understood that it wasn't good. Indeed, as she looked at her hands, she became gravely aware of what the anal-insertion was doing to the four of them. "H-Hey, what's that beautiful form like, Miss..?" She tried to stay polite, since riling her up wouldn't get them anywhere...

"Oh, it's the form of the most beautiful creature in the whole Universe! The Queen's Stallion! Known to have a certain phallic shape and a mind of its own when it comes to sexual affairs, we adore the way it prances about and makes a fool out of anybody that dares step too close! We've even got a few of them as our royal steeds back home, but they always make a mess wherever they go. Lately, we've had to replace them with synthetic copies using these devices, but they're just as pretty as the authentic ones. I'm sure you'll all look the part once you're done with your changes!" Ribrianne explained as thoroughly as she could, rubbing her hands together gleefully as the four women looked to one another in shock.

18 remained as calm as she could be, even as she started feeling a throbbing sensation down below. As long as she remained calm, she might just be able to sneak away from this entire mess. She could then get home, get this weird item removed from her ass, and get the changes reverted. She just had to concentrate...

A task that was much harder than it needed to be, given the moans that were echoing from Chichi's mouth. Like Videl, she had begun to fall victim to the changes much quicker than the other women, evident by the way that she was now standing on all fours. Not just kneeling down, but rather her feet and her hands had all turned into hooves, and her limbs had straightened out into a set of legs that would properly support an equine's body.

"Such beautiful legs, and such an exquisite lack of hands too! You look just stunning, my dear!" Ribrianne started running her hands along the length of the transformed woman's thighs, both the front and back pair as she licked her lips. "If you had been born a Stallion, I can just imagine the number of mates you would've attracted back home. You've really got what it takes to be a proper Queen's Stallion!" Her compliments came from the heart, but they sounded like overt insults to the black-haired woman.

Not that she could concentrate enough to be disappointed by them, as she let out a pitifully powerful cry from the depths of her lungs. A set of juices ran down the sides of her thighs as she started sobbing, just a little. She couldn't even muster up a defensive statement in the face of her humiliation...

"This can't be happening... I'm not supposed to be turned into some freak! 18! Do something! You beat her before, can't you do it again!?" Bulma screamed at her blonde companion, only to feel her face gradually elongating. "N-Nononono! Stop! This is so embarrassing! I want this to end!" She continued screaming as the bones in her body changed second after second. Her head, her face, even her expression was distorted as the time ticked on.

By the time the sensation calmed down, she was forced to look into a mirror that the fatty had handily prepared. Only then could she see how disgusting she had gotten. She had the face of an equine, that much was bad enough, but the subtle detailing made her head look even more phallic than a cock normally did! With her chin and her neck, it almost looked like her head was mimicking the shape of a flared tip!

And it certainly didn't help that the fairy-like woman was more than happy to rub away at the edges of her head, making her arousal spike and her nethers grow wetter. "Oh, you're even prettier! No wonder the men from your Universe cherish you so much. They must be able to see the inner beauty within you all! But don't you worry, I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful on the outside in just a few moments! Though, I won't be able to tell who's the prettiest, since you'll all basically look the same once you're done. Still just as beautiful regardless!" Ribrianne giggled as she continued to caress that sensitive chin, further degrading the transforming woman in the process...

A yelp echoed from Videl's mouth as she felt one of the later changes kick in. Her arousal peaked rapidly as something grew between her legs, quickly closing up the hole on her crotch as it replaced it thoroughly. If she could just bend her elongated and erect neck, maybe she could get a view of it, but that was utterly impossible.

Thankfully, her tormentor was there to give her live commentary. "Oh my! You've grown so splendidly! You've even got one of the famous breeding sticks that the Queen's Stallions are known for! I bet yours is going to reach all the way up to your bust, so you can stay in a perpetual state of arousal! Aren't you lucky?" The fatty Champion chimed, and the only way the transformed woman could respond was to let out a quick spurt of cum from the tip of her newly grown cock.

18 had managed to progress the least out of the three of them, partly thanks to the barrier she had put up beforehand, and partly thanks to her concentration. It didn't do much in the longterm, but it meant that the only change that had truly kicked in at this point was the cock that had replaced her pussy. It throbbed wildly, gradually taking attention away from her thoughts to try and focus on it. She had to avoid touching it at all costs...

But, unfortunately, Ribrianne didn't care for her careful attempts at keeping sane. Instead, she penetrated the barrier with a swift punch, as she then put her hand straight onto that shaft. "Goodness, you're growing this big already? It's even larger than your leg, and you've not even grown hooves yet! You'll be just as beautiful as the purity of your love for your husband! Be proud of what you're turning into!"

"G-Go to hell, you horrid..." The android shot back after the compliments fell flat, but that little moment of her concentration slipping caused her transformation to hasten. She lost her balance as she tilted forward, landing on her hooves as she was forced onto all fours. Her face and head started growing and protruding as it took on the same penile shape as the rest of the women's. Her torso expanded outward as it thickened up, taking on the size that was more fit for an equine, while her breasts grew in tandem until they were huge enough to act as an udder in the front. Not that she was going to produce much milk from them, as they were more meant to cushion the huge rod between her legs.

Speaking of said rod, it had throbbed even further forward, to the point where it was now nicely squished in between her two oversized melons. Every time it idly brushed up against that heavy flesh, her mind started loosening, letting more and more of her thoughts stray far into the back of her mind. She wasn't allowed to think, her cock was preventing all of that...

Even though her mind was fracturing, she still did her best to peer forward and look towards her friends, to see if they were keeping their minds together...

Their mutual cries as the ground had been completely covered in their cum proved that they weren't. Each of them practically looked identical, the only difference between them being their hair still being visible. Their clothes had been shredded off them much earlier. They didn't even say anything aside from their moans echoing near and far, as they just kept on continuously orgasming thanks to the vibrating implements inside of their rears.

"Oh my goodness, you've all become so beautiful! I can't wait to show you off to the rest of Universe 2! I'm sure you'll all get a medal from our dear Goddess of Destruction as a reward for your true beauty. Who knows, maybe you'll even serve as her personal steeds! The highest honor in the land! I'm sure you'll love it!" Ribrianne, on the other hand, was just overly pleased with this development. To see them all turn into such wonderful steeds had brought her so much joy, especially as she saw the lights in their eyes dim with every orgasm. They were losing themselves to their own beauty, and that's what mattered!

18 was forced to face the facts. She had to get out of here. Now. Regardless of the cock between her legs, the one that was brushing up against her lower lip from how large it had grown. It was now or never.

The Stallion tried her best to sprint away from the larger woman that had transformed them, galloping to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, thanks to a combination of the throbbing mass pushing against her heightening her arousal, and the fact that she just didn't have familiarity with how she was supposed to use her new legs, caused her to collapse onto her belly as she felt a mind-shattering orgasm rush through her body as a result of the impromptu landing.

"What's the matter? Why are you trying to run away?" Ribrianne chimed as she floated over to the collapsed stallion, tutting her as she ran a hand through her blonde mane. "You can't just go, you're still a guest! And you're going to be shown off, whether you like it or not. Come on, stand up on all fours, and let me see your big smile!" She admonished her and praised her at the same time, lifting her onto all fours as she grasped the cheeks of that erect head...

18 felt panic wash over her as the fatty's face grew closer. Her heartbeat was racing. She wanted all of this to just be a bad dream, one that she could wake up from, wash out with a cold shower, and never think about again. She wanted the hardon between her legs to go away and stop getting turned on by all of this humiliation... She just wanted this to stop!

But she couldn't. Not as Ribrianne's lips met her own. That one act of affection sealed her fate, as the Stallion's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a mighty puddle of cum forming underneath her as cumshot after cumshot spurted out from the tip of her rod. With that rapid onset of orgasm, her transformation had finished. Her mind had been utterly diluted by all of the orgasms that had wracked her mind, and she was sufficiently tamed by the Champion as a result...

Like the rest of her friends, she was given a nice collar and a little kiss on the cheek from her new owner, the woman she had once beaten before. Not that she cared at this point. All she wanted was to cum. Maybe cum inside somebody else. Didn't really matter, as the cum just continued to dribble forth from the tip of her rod.

Ribrianne giggled to herself as she left with the four Stallions. She had truly shown them the epitome of beauty, and they were doubtlessly happy to have their new forms. Even if they had struggled, they seemed to have grown accustomed to their treatment and their bodies at this point. If she was fast, they'd be ready to breed with one another by the time she made it to a more civilized part of the Universe.

She couldn't wait to show them off in front of everyone, once they were ready to blow a load inside each other. Oh, what a beautiful spectacle it would be.


End file.
